Diana (Status: Unknown)
'Diana '(Brea Grant) is the hidden villainess of the 2014 Lifetime film Status: Unknown. She was the childhood sweetheart of Paul, who even made an engagement ring for her. In adulthood, the delusional Diana believed that Paul would marry her, but he instead married another woman named Karen. Paul (the villain of the movie) comes to Diana and asks him to kill his wife, manipulating her into believing he's doing it so he can be with her. Diana abducts Karen, slitting her throat and disposing of her body in a lake. She then hacks Karen's social media account to make it look as though she left for Hawaii. When Karen's old high school friend Jessica (having reconnected with Karen at a high school reunion) begins investigating Karen's disappearance, Diana at first tells her that Karen is in Hawaii due to marital troubles with Paul. But after finding out that Paul is involved with his secretary and former girlfriend Rebecca, she implicates Paul for Karen's murder before kidnapping Rebecca and stowing her away in her car trunk. She invites Jessica's friend Cynthia to her house, who hears Rebecca in the trunk. Diana claims it to be car troubles and, after Cynthia goes inside, opens her trunk to reveal a tied up Rebecca. After chloroforming her, Diana goes inside and shows Cynthia around, revealing her twisted obsession with Paul. While Cynthia is in the bathroom, Diana uses her phone to post on her social media account that she's going to Hawaii, implying that she intends to kill Cynthia. When Jessica and her boyfriend Josh arrive to save Cynthia, Diana stabs Josh before attacking Jessica. Cynthia stops her before she can kill Jessica and Diana flees. She goes to Paul's house and knocks him out, intending to set the house on fire with him and Rebecca inside. She uses gasoline to set the place ablaze before fleeing the scene, but the two survive when Rebecca wakes up and drags the unconscious Paul out of the house. Jessica chases Diana in her car and eventually runs after her into the forest, where Diana knocks her out. When she wakes up, Diana has her tied up and is planning to kill her and post a suicide note on her social media account. Diana rants about how she and Paul are meant to be together and claims that Karen manipulated him when Jessica points out how Paul married her instead of Diana. Jessica uses her cell phone to distract Diana, allowing her to tackle Diana, free herself, and knocks Diana out with her phone. The final scene of the movie shows Diana being visited by Paul in prison. She tells Paul that she didn't tell the police about their plan and apologizes for trying to kill him. The evil Paul promises the insane Diana that she was the only woman for him and that they would be together soon. Trivia * Brea Grant also portrayed the manipulative Jordan White from the Lifetime film The Perfect Student, and later appeared as the evil Lily in My Monster. Gallery Diana confronts Jessica and Josh.jpg|Diana implicates Paul in Karen's murder Diana tries to kill Jessica.jpg|Diana tries to kill Jessica Paul visits Diana.jpg|Diana in prison, being visited by Paul Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Conspirator Category:Delusional Category:Incapacitator Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Pigtail Hairstyle Category:Prison Uniform Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested